


Prime Alpha Vampire Reader x Male Omega Christmas Elf (Omegaverse)

by p_u_m_p_k_i_n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, AlphaXOmega, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Omegaverse, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vampire Clan, beta, christmas elf is reader's omega, christmas elf's family, mate, omega - Freeform, prime alpha, reader is a prime alpha vampire, reader is the leader of a vampire clan, reader takes good care of their omega, vacation on an island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n
Summary: All you want is a nice vacation with your Omega and your vampire clan. You didn't expect humans to find out that Christmas Elves, Santa's Christmas Sleigh and flying reindeers are very real. This is really bad! And why is your Omega one of the troublemakers!You are the Prime Alpha and leader of a large vampire clan. On an island in the South Pacific you want to experience a week of beautiful moments with your fiancé and your clan members. There are only a few weeks left until you will take your Omega as your mate, and Christmas is coming soon too. However, chaos is following you and you'll have all hands full to bring the dangerous situation under control! How can they be so irresponsible, every one knows it's forbidden to reveal your true nature to humans!
Relationships: prime alpha vampire reader/male omega christmas elf
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Prime Alpha is stronger and more powerful than an Alpha.
> 
> I wrote the 'you' in a gender neutral way.
> 
> The story is finished and is approximately 18,000 words long. I have divided it into eight chapters.
> 
> This story is a translation from German. As I'm not a native speaker there will be grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize for that.

_(Prime Alpha Gender Neutral Vampire Reader/Christmas Elf Male Omega)_

**Choose your Omega**

****

****

****

**or let your own imagination run wild!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems to be very rare to find an omegaverse reader-insert story where the reader is the Alpha. I've never written one before either. It was a challenge I enjoyed very much.

You hear the loud noise of the propeller plane. You look out of the small window at the sea below you. The sea is getting closer and closer and glitters and sparkles beautifully. The plane goes lower and flies slower, and then water splashes up as it lands on the sea. The small propeller plane slows down, stopping completely, and you can see that you have reached your destination, that the plane has stopped next to a long wooden walkway.

The space in the propeller plane is so small that no other tourist was able to fly with it; all seats are occupied by your clan. The only seat where someone who doesn't belong to your clan sits is right next to you: your fiancé sits there, the man you have been dating for weeks and months. He leans past you and looks curiously out of the small window. His hair tickles your face as you pull in his lovely scent, a scent that always reminds you of the morning hours of a warm summer day.

You hear that the airplane door is being opened. The propeller plane does not have any extra space for luggage and many suitcases are blocking the aisle. The Alphas of your clan, Wick, Raikon and Ameira, get up first, they have to bend down because they are too big for the small plane while they begin to carry the luggage out. The Betas, Mischa, Ella and Fjodor, help them.

You squeeze your fiancé's shoulder lightly to indicate he should follow the Omegas, Nailya and Shelley.

He jumps into the narrow aisle of the plane and shouts, "I'll get our suitcases," and squeezes past the Alphas and Betas. They let him pass, but you see them raising their eyebrows and they give you, their Prime Alpha, a surprised but quite amused look as they walk past you to drop off their luggage outside.

You hear him groaning loudly, hear the suitcase banging everywhere as he drags it along the aisle. You get up from your seat and you watch your fiancé struggle with the big suitcase in his hands. You could easily grab the suitcase and lift it up with one finger, but you know that your fiancé is extremely headstrong, sometimes almost stubborn at times, so you leave him and follow your clan outside.

As you set foot on the pier, you hear a friendly voice speaking to you. "Welcome to the island of Palua, welcome to paradise."

You know that the person in front of you is a human judging by the smell, the person is dressed in the uniform of the five star resort Varana; the woman is holding a tray with soft drinks in her hand.  
"Please, have a drink. The journey to the island of Palua must have been long". She holds the tray under your nose for you to choose a soft drink, but your hand stays where it is: you are a vampire, the drinks of humans do not quench your thirst.

You let your eyes wander over your clan. They are standing next to their luggage. Nailya, Wick's human mate, and Ella, who is a fairy and Mischa's mate, are the only two sipping a soft drink.

You hear loud panting sounds coming from behind you, and you turn to the person. Your fiancé is standing on the threshold of the airplane door with your suitcase, his face is crimson. You hold out your hand to him, but he shakes his head.

"I'm fine, I'll get mine quickly," he says, and then he lifts your suitcase onto the pier with difficulty.

"Let your Alpha help you," you hear Nailya. "You don't have to make it unnecessarily difficult for yourself, what do we have our Alphas for if not for them to carry all the heavy stuff for us, won't you agree?" she says, and you see her frowning at your fiancé, almost as if she was worried about him. You can see how she flinches slightly as Wick pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Nailya," he murmurs, " are you saying that as your mate I am just a packhorse for you?

You immediately hear your clan laughing out loud.

Nailya gives her mate a pat on the arm. "We know how strong you are, Wick." You know that she refers to the fact that Wick is the strongest of all the Alphas in your clan, and that his strength comes closest to yours. "Mate," she whispers, "you are perfectly suited to carry heavy things," says Nailya while smiling at him; Wick only comments on his mate's words with a hum.

"Um ... well, I like to do that," says your fiancé hastily, "I like to help," and with that he disappears back into the plane.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Nailya leaning against her mate and looking at you compassionately. "I hope, Prime Alpha, that one day he will understand that he doesn't have to act like an Alpha nor Beta."

You have asked yourself several times if your fiancé thinks he has to behave like an Alpha or Beta at times, because he believes this is the only way to make a good impression in front of you and the members of your clan. You wonder if he hasn't realized yet that your clan has long accepted him and that he is part of your family.

You hear the clatter of metal tires on wood, and you see two employees from the resort pushing a suitcase cart towards you. The Alphas in your clan want to put the luggage on the luggage cart, but the people from the hotel resort kindly refuse their help.

Finally, your fiancé appears again in the door of the plane, this time with his suitcase. You notice that his face is one shade darker and his breath is shallow and fast. This time you ignore him, when he again vigorously asserts that he doesn't need any help, and you reach for the suitcase, pulling it and your fiancé up to you on the pier. You hand the suitcase over to the hotel staff, taking a cold drink from the tray and pressing it into the hands of your fiancé.

Your Omega uses your shoulder as a support while he eagerly gulps the drink down.

Suddenly a wind comes up that tastes of salt, of seaweed and the sea, and it ruffles the hair of your fiancé. You can see his pointy elf ears, and you take a strand of his hair and places it over each of his ears, before the hotel staff realizes that his ears are not round like that of a human.

Then you, your clan and fiancé follow the hotel staff to a large, open building that houses the resort's reception. After you have checked in, you are led across another pier out to the sea, where several bungalows stand side by side in the water. You and your clan settle into five of the bungalows.

"Oh wow, everything is incredibly beautiful here," your fiancé exclaims next to you. "White sand, such clear water, I can even see all the way to the bottom. Look over there, look at all those fish?" He points to a spot in the sea, and you look over his head and you see a group of fish swimming through the water like a dark shadow.

After the hotel employee, a young man with black short hair and a face typical of the inhabitants of the atoll islands of Palua, has carried your two suitcases into the bungalow, you give him a tip. When he's gone you pull your fiancé to you and together you look at the interior of the bungalow you will be staying in for the next week. Everything matches in color: white, beige and brown are used for the furniture; the bed, the floor, the mirror and the cabinet are made of bamboo or wood.

The bed is against the wall in the back of the room. Two swans are folded out of towels; they face each other and touch each other at their beaks as if they are a in love. Rose petals are scattered around the swans, forming a heart.

You feel your fiancé snuggle closer to you, pressing his body against yours, you feel his warmth, you smell his lovely scent. A moment later he steps away from you, his hand still clasping yours, and he pulls you across the bungalow to a wide glass door that opens onto the balcony, and you see that you have your own private little pool.

Your fiancé opens the balcony door and leads you outside. In front of you, you see the sea: it glitters enchantingly, sparkles as if diamonds are swimming on the surface of the water, shimmers and shines in the colors blue, green and white. You hear the gentle sound of the waves, you hear birds singing and the voices of tourists. Your fiancé lets go of your hand to spread his arms as if he wants to embrace everything here, and after taking a deep breath, he exclaims, "What an incredible place! Wonderfully warm, the air is so fresh. It's great. I love it!" It makes you happy to hear that. Your fiancé turns away from the wonderful sight of the atoll island and looks at you with warm eyes.

You approach him instantly. You see how his eyes shine with excitement as he smiles at you lovingly; the look he's giving you is, in your opinion, extremely seductive. You clasp the balcony handrail to the right and left of him and you glance down at him. His mouth is slightly open, his beautiful eyes look at you expectantly.

You know what he wants from you and you don't want to keep him waiting any longer, and you're leaning down to him overcoming the last distance. You put one hand on his back, the other on his cheek, and then your lips are on his, and while you kiss him hungrily, passionately and eagerly, as if you haven't tasted him for days, you hold him tightly. You feel him digging his fingers into your back, you hear a pleading omega whine escaping him. You smell how his lovely, warm omega scent changes, growing more seductive, clouding your senses more and more, enveloping you and making your alpha instincts sharper. A deep, dominant rumble escapes you.

You immediately hear him groan as his hands caress your back in desire, you feel him press his body tightly against yours as if he wants to close every gap between your bodies, no matter how small. He kisses you passionately, wildly, intoxicatingly, whimpers and moans, and you notice him losing control even more.

You growl loudly and deeply, then you lift his body, and you carry him through the balcony door into the bungalow, crossing the room and going straight to the bed, where you gently lay your fiancé down on the mattress. Immediately you are above him, your arms right and left next to his head, and you look at him. His hair is tangled and messy, his face heated, his lips slightly swollen, shining a deep strawberry red; you think your omega looks extremely ravishing.

Your mouth is instantly on his neck, exactly where you will mark him in a few weeks. As your lips touch him there, you feel how warm his skin is; hotter than usual, almost burning. Your fiancé's omega scent warms you from the inside, invigorating and awakening all your alpha instincts. You suck at his neck, and the lovely moans of your omega make you shudder delightfully. Your vampire fangs extend, and as they touch his skin, you hear him gasp, and he arches his back, his eyes wide.

"Bite me!" he whispers.

If you had a beating heart, it would probably be pounding in your chest right now. Never before has your fiancé and omega asked to be bitten by you.

"Please!" he murmurs, his eyes closed, his breathing rapid, and you feel his body heating up. You simultaneously feel your vampire fangs grow even longer at the thought of drinking the tasty, sweet blood of your fiancé. But even though your omega longs for your bite, turning his neck toward you, you compose yourself. With iron control, you retract your vampire fangs so that they are once again as blunt as a human's teeth.

You come very close to his ear. "Not yet," you breathe into it. "But soon," you say. As leader and Prime Alpha, it's tradition not to bite your fiancé and drink his blood until the entire clan is present and you take your omega as your mate in a public ceremony.

"It's a shame," he replies. "Do we really have to wait?" he asks you, and he looks at you with those devoted eyes that you kiss him again.

"Yes," you murmur, after having tasted enough of him, which is impossible: you can never get enough of him, you know.

You kiss his neck downwards, sucking on his skin, eliciting moans from him that sound like sweet songs to your ears as they penetrate your body and you feel how aroused you are. You can see that his long, pointed elf ears are reddened at the tips, his cheeks are rosy, his lips are slightly parted and he breathes deeply as you take off his T-shirt to kiss his chest. You run your tongue over his skin leaving a hot trail, you circle his nipple before you start sucking, licking, and kissing it.

"Ah ... Hng ...!" you hear your fiancé panting and moaning with pleasure. His heart is beating fast and strong under the nipple that you are spoiling. With his hands he tries to hold on to you and he wraps his arms around your torso.

"More!" he wimpers. "I ... ahh ... need ... hnn ... more! Don't ... hng ... make me wait!"

"Never," you reply, and your hands caress over his body, and you begin to remove the rest of his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who prefer Wattpad, this story can be found under my account: @ninaYOUniverse

As one of the few original vampires that exist in the world, you rarely need to sleep, and you walk along the beach, barefoot, listening to the sound of the waves as they gently break on the beach. By your side are your beta, Misha, and his beta mate, Ella. Ella glows in the dark as if surrounded by a white radiant aura; it's her fairy magic that is more visible in the dark. Humans with their dull eyes cannot see Ella's magic neither during the day nor at night; You know that even Nailya cannot perceive Ella's magical glow. At this late hour, Ella is wearing a light summer dress and is barefoot like you, while Misha prefers flip-flops on the sand. Misha has put his arm around his mate.

"Misha and I want to tell you," Ella begins, and she looks right at you, "that you've made a good choice." She smiles at you. "My family has the ability to catch glimpses of the future, Prime Alpha," she speaks to you in a firm voice, "He's the one for you."

 _I know,_ you think. But you merely nod curtly.

"Hmm, Ella," Misha says, tenderly kissing his mate's dark brown hair, "won't you tell me the lottery numbers for tomorrow?"

Ella glares at him immediately. "You know I won't use my magic for it!"

You hear Misha let out a long-drawn-out sigh. "I still like you very much," he says to Ella, kissing her on the cheek.

You hear Ella's heart beating faster and her mate doesn't miss it either, and you see him smile pleased.

While you take a walk with Misha and Ella along the beach and around the small atoll island, you're sure that your fiancé is in the bed fast asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Something, probably the loud voices of drunken vacationers staggering to their bungalows, startles your fiancé. He straightens up in bed and looks around for you. When he sees that you aren't next to him, he's certain that you're with your clan and everything is okay with you. Now he reaches for his cell phone on the nightstand and starts reading through messages from his family.

He took pictures of the dinner and of the beach that you explored with him today and he sends them to the family group. He writes a short message for each picture, then he transmits the GPS data for the atoll island of Palua to his family.

"Hey, I even know where that is," comes the immediate reply from a Christmas elf, who says right away, "I'll get the sleigh ready, the reindeers will be looking forward to a long flight."

"I'll pack my swimsuit right away," pops up the message from another Christmas elf.

"Swimsuit? Since when do you have one?" appears the message from another Christmas elf.

"Looking forward to seeing you guys! Wish you were already here!" your fiancé writes into the chat while happily smiling at the display of his cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

You hear the gentle sound of the waves every time they splash against the boat. You are with your fiancé and your clan on a yacht out at sea near a coral reef. Some members of your clan are in the water. In the distance you see Ella breaking through the water surface in her scuba diving gear. Misha's face appears next to her shortly afterwards. As a vampire Misha doesn't need diving gear: no vampire, not even you, breathes air. You step back from the railing and walk to the front deck of the yacht, where Nailya and your fiancé are sunbathing.

You are immune to the sun's rays; your skin doesn't burn because you are one of the original vampires, the first vampires to exist. You believe that the world is in a state of unstoppable, endless change. You have seen humans rule over great empires and seen how easily they collapse, as if they are made only of sand.  
You step next to the lounger on which your fiancé is lying comfortably. He's wearing sunglasses, and you see through the dark glasses that his gaze is on you. You know that your omega doesn't have much experience with hot temperatures, you know that yesterday was the first time he felt white sand between his bare toes and saw palm trees from up close. Your omega is only wearing swimming trunks in the blazing sun.

He grew up in the cold, among icebergs, ice floes, and lifeless ice deserts. You hear him sigh in pleasure.

"You seem to like the sun and the heat," you say to him, and you're glad, because you weren't sure if the high temperatures are too uncomfortable for him.

"I love it!" he purrs. "I'm sure the others will love it, too," he says, and you know he means his family, who live at Santa's workshop at the North Pole.

Your eyes fall on his body and wander over his face, over his bare chest, down over his swimming trunks to his legs and finally to his feet. His skin is of a healthy color, so far, you think, knowing that your omega's skin is not used to the strong sun.

Nailya is lying on a lounger under a sun awning, reading a book. On the table next to her is a soft drink, and next to it is a sunscreen. You know that her mate Wick went diving with Misha, Ella, Fyodor, Ameira and Shelley.

You go over to her and you take the sunscreen, and Nailya doesn't even raise her head, seemingly captivated by her novel.

"Hey!" exclaims your fiancé when he sees what you're holding in your hand. "I don't have to put on lotion, I'm fine." Without listening to him, you sit down next to him on a chair and you put a little sunscreen on your palm. You know neither he nor his family often leave Santa's workshop and the chilly North Pole. You wonder if all Christmas elves are as stubborn as he is. You're sure he doesn't realize that he may soon look as red as a crab, and you start putting the sunscreen on his legs despite his vehement protests.

"I don't need it, really!" he's still trying to stop you. You've now reached his calves.

You know Christmas elves have magic, and for a brief moment you wonder if your fiancé can protect his skin with his magic.

"Do you know how to protect your skin from the sun?" you want to know, and you pause, waiting for his answer.

"Hmm ... we elves have good skin, I've never gotten a sunburn in my life."

Hearing this, you can't help but raise an eyebrow, knowing that your fiancé only leaves Santa's workshop wearing the thickest winter jacket and winter pants.

"My Omega," you say to him, "listen to your Alpha. Without protecting your skin, you won't be able to sleep tonight due to the pain ..." You finish applying the sunscreen on his leg and you move on to the other, and this time he silently allows it, even though you can tell from his face that he's still reluctant.

Soon you're applying sunscreen to his arms, and you hear him sigh softly and his eyelids flutter shut briefly. Your Omega finds your touch pleasant, you think, and you smirk.

"You should really believe your Alpha," you suddenly hear Nailya's voice, "A sunburn is not a nice thing, it hurts like hell, or can you use your elven magic to protect your skin?" she asks, and it seems she has not only listened to your conversation, but has been wondering the same question as you.

"What? No, no that's impossible," says your fiancé .

"You see, your Alpha is doing exactly the right thing, doing what good, well-mannered Alphas always do ... taking care of their Omegas," she teases you and your Omega.

She holds the book in one hand, her drink in the other, from which she now takes a few sips. For another moment she watches you applying sunscreen to your fiancé arms before you cream his chest. You hear him draw in a sharp breath as you run your warm hands over his sensitive nipples. You instantly smell your Omegas scent changing, becoming sweeter.

He looks at you with cheeks flushed with embarrassment. You think he looks cute, but you keep your thoughts to yourself, and you don't let it show how you'd like to kiss his embarrassment away; which will probably do the opposite, you think, since Nailya is with you. You are sure your fiancé will look as red as a tomato afterwards.

You hear how fast his heart beats, how it nervously pounds in his chest, and how shallow his breathing is, while your hands keep touching his nipples. Finally, you indicate for him to turn his back to you, and you drip sunscreen on his back and massage it into his skin.

A whimper, albeit soft, escapes his lips, and you see him clench his mouth tightly shut to stifle another sound. You notice your fiancé growing more and more restless, how your touch is arousing him, but also embarrassing him, since you aren't alone.

"Relax!" you whisper in his ear. His skin is so soft, so flawless, without a mole, scar or blemish; it reminds you of your skin, the skin of vampires, and you want to caress it lovingly, want to press your lips against it, want to nibble on it, want to run your tongue over it, but you hold back, noticing that your Omega is beginning to finally relax under your skilled hands, and you hear him purr softly.

  
It's within your power to send Nailya away, but although you can command her to leave, you won't. As Prime Alpha and head of a vampire clan, you are the boss, everyone in your clan answers to and obeys you. As the leader it's your duty and as Prime Alpha it's in your nature to protect your clan and make sure that your Omegas feel comfortable. Nailya, Shelley and your fiancé see you as their protector, a person they can trust unconditionally.

While applying sunscreen on your fiancé, you can't help but kiss him fleetingly on the neck, exactly where he will be marked by you in a few weeks. You feel him shiver under your caresses, and when you let go of him, he reaches up to his neck and rubs the spot.

He looks at you and you smile back at him, to which he groans, "Alpha, I can't concentrate." Your fiancé rises from the lounger, walks past you and shivers when he notices you're drawing in his wonderful Omega scent. He's not looking at you, his gaze is directed stubbornly straight ahead at the sea. He stops at the railing, he looks out to the sea, his hair is moving slightly in the warm wind; you think it glistens and shines in the sunlight.

"I can see Wick and Ameira underwater," he says to you. "The water is as clear as at the bungalow, I can even see the corals and a lot of fish, it's really beautiful here," he continues enthusiastically. "I can even see the bottom of the sea, and that must be twenty meters."

"Why don't you want to go swimming?" asks Nailya your fiancé. She has put the book down on her belly and is looking at him.

"Why don't you swim?" your fiancé counters after turning to her, and you raise your eyebrows at his defensive tone.

Nailya picks up her book. "No thanks, I think it's nicer to be on the yacht with an exciting book." And immediately her face disappears behind her book again.

Your fiancé gives you a quick glance before leaning over the railing and looking out at the glittering sea.

With your sharp vampire eyes you can see fishes, rays, jellyfishes and seahorses clearly below the surface of the water. You turn to your Omega, who has crossed his arms on the railing, resting his chin on them.

"Are you sure you don't want to swim?" you want to know, because you believe you're seeing a longing expression on his face. You've been teaching him to swim for the past few months, you know he can swim.

"I don't know," he says uncertainly. "I won't be able to stand."

You put your hand on the back of his neck and you toy with his hair. "I'm your Alpha," you talk to him soothingly. "I'll help you, I won't let you go under," you try to motivate him and try to take away his fear.

He looks at you, straight into your eyes, and as always you are fascinated by the color of his eyes: his eyes look like tiny suns are shining in them. Your Omega has told you that it's his magic that gives his eyes this appearance. When your Omega is among humans, he masks them; the glow disappears and they resemble human eyes.

"I'll probably thrash around wildly in the water and look silly," he reveals his fear to you.

"Well, we have a surfboard," you hear Raikon's voice.

The black-haired Alpha vampire who steered the yacht to the coral reef walks towards you. Raikon came to the island without his human mate, André. André, like Nailya, belongs to a tiny group of humans who present themselves as Omegas in their youth. Omegas have always existed among the humans and always have they become the mates of Alpha vampires. As an kindergarten teacher, André couldn't just trade his children for a week's vacation on a South Pacific island. You are aware that there are some in your clan who couldn't join you because of their jobs.

"Omega," Raikon turns to your fiancé, "you shouldn't miss this spectacle. This coral reef is said to be one of the most beautiful in the world."

"I know," your Omega replies, "I read about it in a magazine on the flight."

"Well then, the decision is made, off to the water with you!" shouts Raikon, and next he's descending a flight of stairs and disappears below deck. You know Raikon is going to get the surfboard you noticed earlier, after you stepped onto the yacht for the first time. You have to make sure that your fiancé really wants to go swimming, you want him to know it's up to him whether he stays on the yacht or cools off in the water.

"Raikon will get the surfboard, but it's your decision if you want to go swimming," you address him, because you don't want him to feel pressured. "You can stay on the yacht," you add.

To your surprise, he shakes his head. "You'll take care of me, right?" he asks you. You smile at him and you put your arm around him, pulling him to you and kissing his temple, "But of course!"

You hear Raikon coming up the stairs. He has a long surfboard tucked under his arm, and in his other hand he holds a pair of diving goggles, a snorkel, and two fins.

"Oh, don't worry, you definitely won't swallow any water under the supervision of our beloved Prime Alpha. Our Prime Alpha will keep an eye on his Omega like an eagle, won't he?" he quips.

"You're safe with me," you say to your fiancé and he nods. Then he takes the diving goggles, snorkel and the pair of fins from Raikon and goes to the stairs leading from the yacht into the water. But at the stairs he hesitates, he sits down and puts on the fins.

"It'll be easier if you don't put them on until you get into the water," you say.

"Oh yeah ... you're right, otherwise I won't be able to go down the ladder," he replies, and he hands you the fins.

Raikon gives you the surfboard, and you jump light-footedly onto the railing, staying there for a moment without losing your balance. You throw the surfboard into the water, and you hear it splash and you see water splashing in all directions. You jump off the railing, and you use your vampire skills to land gracefully on the surfboard without getting a drop of water on your skin. Then you sit down, put the fins in front of you, and you paddle through the refreshing water to your fiancé, who is holding onto the ladder with half his body in the water.

On his head he has strapped the diving goggles to which he has attached the snorkel. When you are next to him, you indicate to him that he should sit in front of you on the surfboard. You hand him the fins and you slide backwards to lie flat on the board and with strong arm movements you paddle away from the yacht to a place where you think the coral reef is particularly popular with the marine life and where there is a lot for your fiancé to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a very caring Alpha :-) I hope to finish translating this story befor Christmas, let's see if I'll manage!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm done with translating the longest chapter of the story.

You see many fish swimming through the water. You find that the water sparkles invitingly, and you drop into the water, submerging briefly to get your hair wet and fully relishing in the cool water. You break through the water surface and you sigh in contentment. You notice your fiancé watching you curiously.

"I want to stay on the surfboard for now," he says, and he lies down on the board, pinning the fins between his body and the surfboard, he pulls his goggles over his eyes, puts the snorkel into his mouth and submerges with half his body into the water.

From the yacht you have been able to see how colorful and full of life the coral reef is, and you want to dive down to explore more of the diversity of the underwater world, but you stay with your Omega as promised because you don't want him to be afraid.

However, you know that your Omega has a special ability that has often amazed you, and it's not the first time that you wonder whether its elven magic has something to do with it: Your Omega always knows when something is bothering you. Instantly, he reappears and looks at you questioningly.

"Alpha, what is it?"

"Do you feel me?" you want to know, wondering if there is a magical connection between the two of you. As a vampire you have no magic, and yet you believe that your Omega can sense your feelings. You know he can always smell some of your emotions through your Alpha scent, but since your own scent isn't hidden from you, you know that he can only smell a contented, relaxed Alpha at the moment.

He frowns. "Feel?" he sounds genuinely puzzled. "We're in the water," he moves his hand and splashes water in your direction, laughing. "I feel the sea, and it feels good, don't you think?"

You won't let it go, and you press on. "Then why, my Omega, do you think something is wrong?"

"Oh, you mean this. I don't know where it comes from, Alpha, but ..." he leans over to you, and in a lowered voice he says, "Ever since we first slept together, I can kind of sense when you're thoughtful." Your fiancé straightens up on the surfboard and looks down at you, and he grins broadly at you. "So, my Alpha, what's on your mind?"

"I want to take a closer look at the coral reef," you admit frankly. Placing your hand on your fiancé's cheek, you say, "And that's exactly what I'll do when you're back on the yacht."

"No, no ..." he shakes his head vigorously. "You don't have to wait that long, I'll stay on the surfboard while you're diving, I don't want my Alpha not having fun because of me." He leans towards you, his face coming closer, and just before his lips touch yours, he says, "The water is full of life; so many fishes, shells, corals, I even saw a little squid. It's incredibly beautiful!" To your disappointment, he leans back; you wouldn't have minded a kiss, you think.

Your fiancé taps the surfboard. "You can go diving, Alpha, I'll be happy to wait for your return," he tells you, but then his voice becomes serious. "Nothing will happen to me." Again, he's splashing water teasingly at you. "Did you hear me? Go on, go diving, I feel safe on the surfboard."

You frown and you stay where you are. That you're still not gone seems to irritate your fiancé. "Why are Alphas always so ... terribly protective?" he complains.

You know he doesn't expect an answer, because the behavior of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas is well known. Only humans don't know there's a second gender with the exception of those special humans like Nailya and André.

"Are you really sure?" you ask him. You don't want your fiancé to think it's of great importance for you to go diving right now; you want to be sure he's not just being polite. "We're here for a week," you say, "There are plenty of opportunities for me to dive. I'll stay with you."

"Alpha ...!" he yells, glaring at you. "Go diving, have fun, and tell me later what you've seen!" he tries to shoo you away.

You appreciate that your needs are being noticed by your Omega. You can hear from his voice how important it's for him that you also enjoy yourself. And yet you listen for his heartbeat: his heart beats steadily, and you realize he really feels safe on the surfboard, despite the idea that he will be alone in the sea. He's not afraid, you think, and his smell, which is warm and sweet, speaks for it. You know that otherwise your Omega would smell sour and tart with fear.

Your hand comes to rest on your fiancé's neck and you pull him towards you. You give him a big kiss on the mouth, only then you let him go and dive down.

With your vampire eyes you can see underwater as clearly as if you are wearing diving goggles. You dive deeper and soon you let yourself float over the lively and colorful coral reef. Without a beating heart and without the urge to breathe in air, you can spend as much time as you want underwater. You swim over the coral reef and you take a closer look at it. You see corals and anemones in various colors and shapes a meter below you. You see shells that are probably half a meter big, you see how they open and close as if they are breathing. Fish are hiding among the anemones, only their heads peeking out and looking at you warily, probably thinking that you are a predator.

On the sandy bottom, ten meters below, you see starfish, large and small, and you see the long spines of sea urchins peeking out from crevices. You can see large black shapes in front of you, slowly swimming directly above the sandy seabed, as if they are weightless. The black shapes are rays, you realize.

You asked the hotel staff about the marine life. You wanted to know if there is anything poisonous in the water to be aware of and if there are dangerous sharks. Therefore you know that the sea urchin is the only poisonous inhabitant of the water, that the rays are harmless and don't sting, that there are sharks, but only small reef sharks that are very shy and swim away immediately when someone comes near them. You look around for them, but there are none.

With strong arm and leg movements you dive deeper because you want to have a closer look at the rays. The animals glide through the water, and you feel that their flowing movements and the silence that exists underwater have a soothing, calming effect on you, as if the speed is being taken out of your life, as if you aren't a leader of a vampire clan - everything suddenly seems to slow down, as if the world is only moving in slow motion.

You are beside the rays now, and you are standing on the ocean floor. You feel the fine grains of sand between your toes. The rays glide past you, unconcerned and leisurely. You walk beside them, and you notice they are unfazed by your appearance. As you watch the rays, colorful and iridescent fish of various sizes swim past you.

Out of the corner of your eye you see something long peeking out of a crevice. As you turn to it you see a moraine watching you. Its mouth is slightly open, and you see its sharp little teeth. Then your gaze moves on and you look up, where the surface of the water glistens white. You notice that in one place the water is stirred up, many bubbles are rising there, and between them you see a pair of legs and arms that are flailing around frantically and in panic.

It's your Omega! He's in the water and out of reach of the surfboard! 

You've seen your Omega swimming laps in your property's pool, you know he can swim ... and yet you know he's drowning. Immediately you bend your knees and you push yourself off the ocean floor. You shoot through the water towards your Omega, who seems to have forgotten all his swimming training.

You break through the surface of the water, immediately calling his name as you swim towards him. You see him flailing wildly and swallowing water. Finally you reach him, and you pull him to you, holding him above water. You feel him tremble as he clings to you, and if you hadn't been a vampire, but just a human, his strong grip around your neck would have chocked you.

"Good, you noticed," you hear Raikon's voice close by. "I was beginning to think I'd have to save your Omega for you." Raikon stands on the surfboard and scratches the back of his neck. "Ahh ... sorry, Prime Alpha," he continues, "I didn't notice right away that your Omega was in trouble."

You shake your head. "I didn't instruct you to look after my Omega," you say, you feel badly for failing in your duty as Alpha. Your Omega is clinging to you, exhausted, his face resting on your shoulder. His smell is sour.

You wink Raikon over to you as you want the surfboard for your Omega. When Raikon is next to you, you help your Omega lie down on the surfboard. You look into your Omega's big, wide eyes. You hear how fast his heart is beating, how strongly it's pounding in his chest and how fast he's breathing.

You notice that the diving goggles, snorkel and fins are missing, but you don't give it another thought. Your fiancé clutches the surfboard as if he thinks he might fall back into the water at any moment.

"Swimming ain't for me!" he gasps, crossing his arms on the surfboard and placing his head on them in exhaustion.

You hold onto the surfboard and you run your hands soothingly through his wet hair. You feel terrible guilty; you shouldn't have let his words convince you, you think, you shouldn't have let him out of your sight.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "I lost the goggles, snorkel, and fins."

You emit a small snort, thinking how unimportant these things are. It's much more important that your Omega enjoys this vacation, has fun, feels comfortable and save with you.

You pull yourself onto the surfboard behind him, and you signal to Raikon to withdraw. He jumps off the surfboard, which bobs up and down as a result, and he lands with a mighty leap on the deck of the yacht.

Your fiancé looks after Raikon, but your eyes remain on your Omega. You can still smell his troubled scent. You embrace your Omega, you hold him tightly and protectively against your body, and you give off a soothing, calming Alpha scent; immediately you feel your fiancé begin to relax.

"I'm really sorry I fell into the water," he says to you. You don't think your fiancé should apologize for what happened to him. You keep holding him tightly in your arms, and you enjoy his closeness, at the same time you hear how his heart is now beating evenly again and his breathing is once again calm; his terrified Omega scent is also lessening.

"I should have stayed with you. I'm your Alpha," you say to him, "and I didn't protect you. I made a mistake," you admit, deciding that from now on you will be more careful and more watchful of your fiancé, so as not to let something like this happen again.

"Don't say that," he counters. "I was clumsy, and I was really convinced that I could manage on my own while you were gone."

He clasps your hands in his, and his voice is strong again: the fear has disappeared from it, it no longer sounds strained and out of breath; his voice is warm, gentle and kind, just as you've known his voice to be, and just as you love it.

"Tell me everything you've seen," he says to you, and you do just that, you tell him about the rays, the coral, the fish, the shells, the moraine - he listens to you, and you notice he has closed his eyes and is almost dozing in your arms. And soon your vampire ears pick up a gentle even breath, typical of your Omega when he's sleeping.

The sea rushes softly. You understand how the ocean acts as a soothing background noise. In addition, you feel the gentle, rocking motion of the surfboard.

You put your chin on the head of your fiancé and you close your eyes.

You and your Omega stay like this in the water for quite some time, until the voices of Wick and the others wake your Omega up. You notice how he's confused for a brief moment, tensing up.

"Shh ... I'm with you," you purr, and he immediately relaxes when he hears your Alpha purr.

You paddle the surfboard to the yacht and your fiancé climbs up the ladder. You follow him with the surfboard tucked under your arm.

When Wick and the others get on the yacht an hour later, Wick is waving a pair of fins, goggles, and a snorkel in his hands.

"Look what a catch I made!" he exclaims. "That belongs to us, right?"

The yacht anchors at the coral reef for another hour before Raikon steers the boat back to the atoll island Palua.

In the evening, it's already dark outside, you're in your bungalow with your fiancé. You hear the splashing of water coming from the shower in the bathroom. With your good vampire hearing, you hear the soft, happy hum of your Omega as he washes the salt water off his skin.

Later you sit on the balcony in a chair with your cell phone in your hand. You read through all the messages that reached you while you were on the trip to the coral reef with your clan and your fiancé. You decided to leave your cell phone in the bungalow to give yourself a break from your duties as clan leader.

Most of the messages are from your clan members, who stayed at home. You have a second in command to lead your clan in your absence: Vera is in your estate and does the tasks that normally fall to you. As agreed, you will receive an email from Vera every day, in which she will summarize all the important events that have happened since the previous day. You let Vera know that you only want to be called by her or a member of your clan in case of emergency. For now, you leave it up to her to make all the important decisions.

After reading her email, in which nothing is noted that she isn't capable of handling herself, you take a look at the clan group chat, which almost all your clan members have joined. You are asked by your clan how you and the others are doing, how your fiancé is liking the vacation so far, and you keep reading that some clan members would have liked to join you and the others.

It was open to everyone to spend a week's vacation on the atoll island of Palua. However, some of the vampires in your clan, like André, have professions that make it impossible for them to go on vacation at short notice. Two vampires in your clan are doctors, one vampire works in a major bank, another vampire is the president of a large company with subsidiaries all over the world, and vacations is next to impossible for this vampire. Your clan has over a hundred members, more than half are vampires, the others are humans or beings such as your Omega who is a Christmas Elf or Ella who belongs to the fairies.

It isn't because of money that some members of your clan have human professions - your clan is wealthy enough. You call it a side effect that occurs automatically when vampire clans have existed for thousands of years and have ample of time to amass wealth.

For some of your members their job is their vocation, and you aren't surprised about that: when you exist on Earth for hundreds of years, another side effect is that you begin to make only choices that bring you fulfillment.

Your fingers slide across your cell phone, and you write into the group chat about all the things you've done today. You can see that Ella has already shared the news of her scuba diving trip.

You hear the sound of bare feet, you hear the bathroom door open and close, then the balcony door and your Omega is standing next to you with only a towel around his waist. His hair is wildly disheveled, water pearls off his strands, dripping onto his shoulders and running over his soft, flawless skin.

"I enjoyed the day," he sighs, and you look at him in amazement, because you immediately remember how panicked he was after falling into the water. But then you smile, because you understand. You have often seen how quickly your fiancé forgets or overlooks events that may not be so nice and he doesn't let them spoil his mood. Your fiancé is not someone who is quick to complain, whine, or carry a long grudge.

And so you can't remember that he ever held a grudge against you. Your Omega is a gentle, courteous, kind soul who sees the best in everyone and everything.

You hear him sigh loudly, and you see him stroking his belly.

"Well, I could still eat a little."

You can't help but raise your brows at him.

Christmas Elves seem to have a stomach like a bottomless pit, you think: Your Omega ate for four people tonight and is still hungry, and yet his belly is flat. By now you are used to your fiancé's eating habits, but you can well remember how surprised you were when you invited his family to a restaurant and then settled a bill for a party with sixty people, not fifteen Christmas Elves, one of them still a minor.

Your fiancé walks into the bungalow and opens a package of cookies from the hotel's mini bar.

In the meantime you write a short message to your clan back home, assuring them that all is well; only then do you get up from your chair. You take one last look at the sea, which lies darkly before you, glittering slightly as the light of the full moon hits the calm surface of the water. In the distance you hear voices of tourists, you hear dance music and laughter, and you see black shadows walking along the beach, hand in hand.

You enter the bungalow.

"Tonight I'll sleep well," your Omega purrs to you, lolling on the bed, stretching his arms and legs. "So tired," he grumbles into the pillow. As he rolls onto his back, the knot of his towel comes undone, and his body is now completely exposed to you. Your gaze travels from his relaxed face down his chest to his stomach and lower.

Your Omega beckons you to him, and you are instantly above him, your arms to the right and left of his head, your body between his legs. You feel his arms on your back, you feel his hands stroking over your muscles, then he wraps his legs around your waist and pulls you down on his naked body, so that you're lying flat on top of him. You feel his erection, you feel it pressing hard against you. 

"I thought you were tired," you tease him gently, and his response is a big grin.

"Alpha, you take away any tiredness I have. You make ... me ... feel hot," he says to you deliberately slowly, dragging out each word, and his voice sounds absolutely seductive to your ears. Then he pulls your head towards his face and you feel his lips on your mouth. He kisses you deeply and passionately. To your surprise he throws you on your back, and you let it happen because you are curious. Immediately he is above you, holding your arms, pressing them into the mattress and looking at you with a triumphant grin. You show him your pearly pointed vampire fangs in an amused smile. You know your fiancé doesn't have even a fraction of your strength. "I can always reverse the situation," you say in a playful tone.

"Oh," exclaims your fiancé and he comes very close to your lips, so close that you feel his breath on your skin. "Alpha, of course I know this, but will you do it?" he asks you challengingly. He pushes your T-Shirt up and immediately his warm lips are on your hard nipples. You open your lips a gap, while you feel him sucking on your nipple, circling it with his hot tongue, kissing it and spoiling it.

"Hng ...!" you groan. Your moan seems to spur your Omega on, and he reaches between your legs.

"Ahh ...!" you gasp, feeling a new kind of heat coursing through your body, a heat you want more of. Your Omega's face appears in front of yours, and you see a mischievous gleam in his eyes. You know he's far from done with you, and you let him have his way with you. It's cute, you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pity, I didn't manage to finish translating the story before Christmas. I thought I could make it, but then I got very busy preparing for Christmas Eve. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all had a nice Christmas with your family and started well into the new year <3

Your fiancé is lying next to you in bed, your naked bodies are tightly embraced while he's falling asleep. He's clinging to you, as if he wants to feel that you are really there with him. With your vampire body you don't find his hug uncomfortable or too forceful.

You, however, hold your fiancé with less force because as an Omega he's generally lighter build than an Alpha or Beta. Then there's the fact that he's a Christmas Elf: Christmas Elves, you know, are light on their feet and have extremely agile and petite physiques. According to your fiancé, this appearance helps Christmas Elves to produce and wrap Christmas presents more skillfully.

He also told you that humans still believe that Santa Claus brings presents through the chimney. The notion made your fiancé laugh, and you could see tears in the corners of his eyes. He finds this belief extremely silly, since everyone knows Santa Claus with his round belly will get stuck in every chimney. He told you he and the other Christmas Elves use their magic to make the presents fly down the chimney under the Christmas tree, while Santa commands the reindeer and makes sure they don't forget a house.

You enjoy the embrace of your Omega, you like being surrounded by his sweet, lovely smell. He's like a balm for your soul, and you think he helps you revitalize your mind. 

You don't know what it feels like to physically be tired and exhausted: A vampire's body, when drinking enough blood is always full of energy. Fatigue afflicts only your mind. Since you met your fiancé, since you have an Omega by your side, you feel how even this form of exhaustion stays away from you. Your Omega is like an inexhaustible source of exhilarating energy that continuously invigorates you, and sometimes it almost feels like his energy allows you to breath, allows your heart to beat. You have long noticed the Omega in your arms brings out the best in you, and for this you are incredibly grateful to him.

Now you hear his steady breathing, and you feel how his embrace is less powerful: Your Omega has fallen asleep. As you move a little in the bed and a small space is created between the two of you, he immediately seeks your closeness once more and snuggles up to you.

And then, suddenly, completely unexpectedly, you hear your cell phone on the nightstand vibrating. You pick it up and you see on the display that Vera is calling you. You snort softly, and you look wistfully at your fiancé as you get out of bed, immediately you hear him whimpering in his sleep. You take the bedspread and you cover your Omega's naked body, then you lower the mosquito net around him. You don't want to wake him up, but you know it must be something very urgent if Vera calls your phone. You don't go out on the balcony to talk to her, no, you're leaving the bungalow, and you stop on the long wooden walkway that connects up to twenty bungalows. You see that no one is out here at this late hour, and you take the call.

Vera immediately begins to speak. It's about Shelley, you hear from her. Shelley is your newest member of your clan, a vampire who's just a year old and who's here with you on the atoll island of Palua. She's staying in a bungalow together with Ameira and Fjodor.

You walk straight towards their bungalow and without knocking, which isn't necessary as they've heard you coming, you enter. The sight you see in the bedroom of the bungalow is exactly the reason why Fjodor, a Beta, and Ameira, an Alpha, are staying with Shelley. Letting such a young vampire and an Omega at that out of your sight is extremely dangerous.

Shelley is on the bed, bent over a man, drinking from his carotid artery. The man makes no sound, is as mute as a fish, sits bolt upright on the bed and looks straight ahead with glassy eyes. Next to him is a woman who shows no reaction to what is happening next to her. You look at their faces, and you remember them. The man and the woman were sitting very close to you during dinner tonight, even talking to you, telling you they were on their honeymoon.

You hear smacking sucking noises, at the same time you hear water running in the bathroom. Ameira is standing near Shelley with her arms crossed, watching her. Tomorrow, you know, the newly married couple will wake up in their bed,  
thinking they drank too much last night.

As you watch Shelley drink, Vera tells you what she learned today: She tells you who Shelley's sire is, the vampire who abandoned Shelley after turning her. A newborn vampire needs their sire, without them they won't even survive the first week, you know. A newborn vampire won't know they're burning in the sun, they won't understand why they're thirsting for blood, why they want to drink from a human's jugular so desperately, and they more than likely will misjudge their new powers. Without the help of their sire, a newborn vampire is as helpless as a newborn human child, you know.

Shelley's sire acted irresponsibly, you think, when they weren't there for her during and after her transformation. You know Vera found Shelley at the docks behind garbage cans in a dark alley and just barely prevented Shelley from drinking a human dry. There's no reason for a vampire to kill a human while drinking their blood, you think, plus it's strictly forbidden because it draws the attention of humans unnecessarily in the direction of vampires; the international vampire community wants to stay hidden from humanity.

"Shelley's sire turned five more humans in one month," you hear Vera speak, "and left them all to their own fate." As soon as you hear what she tells you, you feel your grip tighten on your phone. What Shelley's sire did to her and the other five humans disgusts you and speaks of a ruthless, narcissistic vampire.

When you think of Shelley's sire, you think of vampires who don't belong to any clan, who don't obey any laws. These vampires are a danger to the international vampire community, you think, because they don't care if humans realize that vampires are not just fancy or gruesome fantasy creatures, that vampires truly exist among them.

"Rogue?" is what you want to know, and you use the name for such renegade vampires.

Vera is silent for a moment before you hear her say, "No, it's much worse, Shelley's sire is none other than the spoiled vampire prince of the British vampire clan."

Instantly, you hear Ameira let out a hiss and cursing the vampire prince.

"The royal family got wind of what he'd done," continues Vera. "Shelley and the other newborns are alive, and they're damn lucky!"

You can hear the anger in Vera's voice, and you feel your own fury.

"The British vampire prince traveled to several capitals in Europe last year," Vera continues. "I think that saved the newborns life. Imagine if he had turned a human in the countryside, I doubt the newborn would have been found by a vampire in time," she hisses.

You agree with Vera, knowing that most vampires prefer the cities as they can more easily find blood and go unnoticed in large urban areas.

"The resident vampire clans in the capitals were quick to notice the newborn," Vera continues. "The British vampire clan now wants to forget the matter without creating too much drama. They're in the process of tracking down all the newborns turned by their prince, which is why they found out Shelley was with us."

You notice how Shelley, whose real name is Monika Huss, but has been uneasy with her human name since her transformation, looks at you extremely confused and frightened.

"They want Shelley back!" says Vera angrily, and you know if Vera were standing in front of you right now, you would have seen her sharp vampire fangs glinting menacingly.

Shelley's eyes widen, her mouth smeared with blood is open in shock, and you smell her fear: Her Omega scent that reminds you of vinegar.

"No," you say, and your voice sounds cold and sharp.

"That's why I love you, Prime Alpha," you hear Vera's pleased voice.

As soon as Shelley realizes you aren't planning to send her back to her sire and his clan, you see the tension leave the Omega's body.

"Thank you, Prime Alpha," she murmurs, her voice weak.

"Shelley, you're family," Ameira tells her, and she puts her hand comfortingly on Shelley's shoulder. "You have to close his wound, dear," she reminds Shelley, who seems to have forgotten all about the man on the bed; blood gushes from his carotid artery. "Otherwise he'll bleed us to death," Ameira warns Shelley, and Shelley winces, jerks around to the man and immediately puts her lips to his wound, closing the two holes made by her vampire fangs with her vampire saliva, which is healing.

Blood has run down the man's neck from the bite holes and soaked the collar of his white shirt in his blood.

Newborns making a mess while drinking blood is quite common, you know, and you suspect Ameira will take off the man's shirt, wash off the blood on his neck, then erasing the memory of his shirt from him and his wife under vampire trance.

The door to the bathroom is suddenly pulled open. Fjodor, naked and unashamed, struts through the bungalow toward you, Shelly and Ameira. Ameira hisses angrily, growling at him, and Shelley lowers her eyes in embarrassment when she sees he doesn't even have a towel around his waist.

"Nobody's taking our Shelley away, right Prime Alpha?" says Fjodor to you.

"Well, you heard me," you say to your Beta unfazed by his naked body.

Fjodor nods in satisfaction.

Once back at your estate, you think, you will promptly contact the British vampire royal family and inform them that Shelley is a member of your vampire clan. You will tell them they don't have any claim on her.

"Shelley," you address the Omega sitting in front of you. "They want you back, because the British vampire royal family wants to forget that their prince is lacking any manners. You're from my clan," you tell her, "and that fact will not change."

Fjodor nods. "I would have never let them take you away from us," Fjodor says, sounding irritated. "If the British vampire clan can't control their prince, that says a lot about their clan. You're better off with us, no matter what they will say to you to convince you to go to them," he says to Shelley.

"Prime Alpha, I'm very grateful you've accepted me into your clan," whispers Shelley to you, her hands folded in her lap kneading them. "I was so alone," she admits. "That night after I was turned, when I woke up ... I-I didn't know what was happening to me, suddenly everything was so loud around me, my head was in so much pain ... and I ... I kept thinking about people while my stomach ached with hunger." Her voice shakes. "To realize ... I wanted to taste blood in my mouth, fresh warm blood, that I wanted to hunt, that I only saw people as my food source... Prime Alpha, it was horrible! It was like I woke up in hell ...!"

You see blood running from Shelley's eyes, which she quickly wipes away. You haven't seen a vampire cry in a long time. Tears from vampires aren't made of water like humans, you know, vampires can only cry blood.

You hand Shelley a tissue, and you notice Ameira's Alpha scent wrapping itself protectively around the Omega as Ameira runs her hand soothingly through Shelley's hair. 

"I can tell the British vampire royal family that you've decided that Shelley is staying with us," you hear Vera's voice through the cell phone.

"No," you counter, "I will contact the British vampire royal family myself as soon as we return from our vacation." This is about a member of your clan, you think. You want to take care of the matter personally. "Let them wait in uncertainty," you say in a sharp voice.

You hear Shelley snivel softly, her face averted from you as if she's embarrassed to openly show her emotions in front of you.

You talk to Vera about some other important things regarding Shelley and your clan, then your phone call is over. Shelley sits on the bed like a picture of misery. Fjodor is standing next to her, now wearing grey pants and a dark green T-shirt, his hand is on Shelley's shoulder.

"There's something else we want to show you, Prime Alpha." Ameira turns to you. "Shelley was out in the sun a lot today," she explains as she lifts the hem of Shelley's summer dress a little, revealing Shelley's ankles to you, which are reddened as if Shelley has a bad rash.

You know it's the sun that burned Shelley's vampire skin. Since you are an original vampire, the sun poses no danger to you; you can't feel it on your skin, its warmth has always eluded you. Original vampires are not turned by any vampire, you know, but those who are have no natural protection to be immune to sun rays.

And yet the vampires in your clan have an immunity to the sun; they can be outside in broad daylight and bright weather without fear of bursting into flames. They gained this immunity through you: Your blood runs through their veins. You know newborn vampires have to drink your blood several times in the first few years in order to be protected from the deadly effects of the sun for the rest of their vampire life.

You fetch a wine glass from the small kitchenette in the bungalow. You can't find a knife, so you bite your own wrist. You feel a short, tiny pain no greater than if you had been pricked with a needle. You watch as your blood spills out of the two holes and drips into the wine glass. You fill the wine glass halfway with your blood, then run your tongue over the open wound, which your vampire saliva immediately closes.

You hand the wine glass to Shelley, who mumbles a quick, embarrassed 'thank you' and looks you in the eye briefly, but then lowers her gaze. You've seen newborn vampires embarrassed to drink your blood many times. It makes them uncomfortable.

Shelley drinks your blood quickly. Her eyes are closed in pleasure while she holds the wine glass tightly in her hand, she seems to have forgotten all of you as she tastes your blood. You know the blood of an original vampire has an extremely intoxicating effect on newborn vampires. Her tongue darts out from between her lips to lick the last drops of your blood from the rim of the wine glass. And then, as if the spell is broken, Shelley regains her senses, and instantly the blood rushes to her cheeks, turning them bright red, and you think Shelley looks as if she would love to be anywhere else but here right now.

It takes her several moments to overcome her shame, but also to get used to the new energy rushing through her body, you're aware.

You hear Shelley clear her throat, and you feel her eyes on you. "I'm ... I'm incredibly grateful for everything you've done for me, Prime Alpha. I'm deeply moved that your clan is looking after me ... I -"

"Shelley," you interrupt her, "My clan is your clan now," you remind her, "your family, your home. Shelley, it's called 'what your family does for you'," you correct her.

You see to your satisfaction and in her shining eyes that she's finally beginning to understand.

Now your eyes fall on the man and the woman. The newly married couple sit unchanged on the bed, they haven't stirred during the entire conversation, almost seeming frozen.

"Shelley," says Ameira, "don't forget to change their memory. And be careful with your choices, just think of a neutral story. I don't want them to question their memory, because something feels off to them."

Shelley nods and her face moves closer to the man, then she stares deeply into his eyes without blinking.

You know Shelley is going to give the couple a memory that is a reasonable explanation for why they will feel tired and exhausted over the next few days.

As you watch Shelley, you think that her vampire abilities have improved: She can maintain eye contact and stay concentrated. Any interruption means the fake memories will be perceived in fragments by the humans as soon as they wake up, they will notice something is wrong when a memory is missing pieces.

The good thing is, even if such a mishap happens - and it happens to newborn vampires quite often - you know, there's a deep-rooted fear of being labeled a crazy person in most people's minds, which is why humans mostly prefer to keep an unexplainable event to themselves, for fear of losing face and sounding silly. 

"Shelley has improved a lot," says Fjodor. "If she keeps this up, in a year she'll be able to drink from people alone-"

Fjodor breaks off in mid-sentence and looks up at the ceiling confused, and you hear it too: the gentle ringing of bells.

Then, a moment later, you hear the bells directly above you. Your mouth is set in a grim line from a feeling of foreboding that you'd rather not acknowledge as it only means chaos and trouble.

"Oh, I know that sound, I've heard it before!" exclaims Shelley, who has finished with the man and was about to turn to his wife, but now stops and says, "That ... that music is playing when -"

"When it's Christmas," you interrupt her, and you hear how cold your voice sounds.

Fjodor grunts loudly beside you as Ameira calls out, "Oh dear, this is going to be something."

You cross the bungalow with strong steps, and you yank open the door that leads out onto the narrow wooden walkway that takes you to the main pier. Shelley, Ameira, and Fyodor want to follow you, but you turn to them, and you say, "Take care of the two humans first."

"But it's not Christmas yet!" you hear Shelley exclaim, dumbfounded, as you walk off.

"Yeah, but our Prime Alpha's fiancé is a Christmas Elf who has a big family and well, most of the time they have crazy ideas, see, it's snowing," you hear Fjodor, and you hear him laugh with amusement as you leave them further behind.

What you see is not at all to your amusement: As you look up into the night sky, you recognize the shadow of a reindeer sleigh just passing in front of the brightly shining full moon. You have to get that reindeer sleigh out of the sky, you think, before people see it. You're sure the Christmas music, the snowfall, and the reindeer sleigh have already been noticed by some humans.

You feel your temples begin to throb dully. For a moment, you wonder if you should wake up your Omega because it's his family and he can bring them to their senses better than you. But the quicker you act, the quicker you get the sleigh out of the night sky, the less turmoil there will be.

As you stride across the wooden planks toward the Christmas sleigh, you dissolve your form, and as a swarm of bats you flutter through the air toward the sleigh. You flap your countless wings vigorously, riding the wind as skillfully as if the shape of the bats were your natural form, and you reach the reindeer sleigh. You hear the Christmas Elves cry out in surprise as you fall upon them. To protect themselves from your many wings, they raise their arms above their heads. You command all the bats to a single point where they merge together, and you feel all your body parts reforming and joining together.

"Alpha!" you hear his voice as soon as you're back in your vampire form. You're shocked, speechless and startled as see your Omega sitting happily among his family in the Christmas sleigh.

"My family is visiting me," he exclaims in an excited voice. "They just got here!"


	7. Chapter 7

You growl loudly at him and your eyes lay hard on him and his family. You glare at them angrily. You don't hold back from openly showing your displeasure at the brash appearance of your Omega's family. You want them to see that you don't share their cheerfulness, that you aren't in a good mood. Christmas Elves don't seem to worry about anything, you think grimly, and they take everything lightly, you know.

Again, a loud, angry growl escapes your lips. It won't be them, you think, who will have to clean up the mess. Your clan will have to take away the memory of the Christmas sleigh, the Christmas music, the snowfall, and the appearance of the noisy Christmas Elves from the humans! Your eyes dart over your Omega, who avoids your gaze as you look to him. You turn to the Christmas Elf who is holding the reins of the reindeer.

"Land the sleigh at once, and by Dracula!" you shout "Stop the snowfall, stop the music, you're flying over a humans' vacation resort! There are tourists here from all over the world!" you rile at your Omega and his family, and you're not done yet. "They," you growl, pointing downward to the many bungalows in which people are sleeping, "will tell others in their countries what they have seen. If many see the same thing," you try to explain to these careless Christmas Elves, "they will feel validated, they will go to the press." Your growl is deeper now, more threatening, you feel it coming from deep in your chest, you can't remember the last time you were this angry. But now you can feel a seething rage inside you, as if you are a volcano about to erupt.

Finally, you feel relief come over you as the Christmas Elf holding the reins lets the Christmas sleigh fly lower. You feel your muscles and jaw relax, and you notice your anger fade. But then what you feared happens, and instantly your body is tense again.

_Humans, and many of them!_

This isn't good!, you think. A crowd of humans has gathered on the beach. You see them pointing to the Christmas sleigh while shouting loudly to each other. Then there are flashes of lightning: with their cell phones and cameras in their hands, you see the humans frantically snapping pictures of you.

"Ahhh...!" you hear the Christmas Elves surprised shriek, and in the next second you're thrown to the side as the Christmas sleigh suddenly takes a sharp turn. You hear the reindeer making fearful sounds, you see their eyes bulge white in terror. The flashlights from the cell phones and cameras are scaring the animals, you realize.

"Hold on!" shouts the Christmas Elf who is holding the reins, and he tries to get the reindeer back under control, but in vain. Palm fronds brush against you, slapping you and the Christmas Elves in the face. You notice how the reindeer are becoming even more frightened. The Christmas sleigh is flying low and fast over the ground, and you fear it's about to crash at any moment. You hear the Christmas Elves screaming as they are shaken violently while desperately holding on to the sleigh or each other. You reach for the reins, which flutter wildly through the air as the Christmas Elf who was holding them just moments ago tumbles backwards into the sleigh. You almost have them, when out of the corner of your eye you see the reindeer dodge a palm tree successfully … but the Christmas sleigh crashes into it.

_"Alphaaa!"_

_Your Omega!_ You see him being thrown out of the Christmas sleigh by the impact and then he's gone. You don't hesitate and jump after him. You're fast, but because the sleigh isn't flying far above the ground, it crosses your mind that you won't be fast enough to catch your Omega before he hits the ground. You push that thought aside.

_You reach out for him ... just a little ... just a little more ... you got him!_ You hug your fiancé tightly for protection while you turn him and yourself around, and then your back hits the ground, hard and merciless.

"Ah!" you hear yourself gasp, and you hear your bones crack, and immediately you feel hot searing pain jolt through you. You push the pain aside, even as you feel that you can no longer move your legs and arms, that your spine must be broken.

"Are you injured?" you ask your Omega, and you hear your voice sounding odd: It almost resembles a person running a marathon, someone who is breathless, even if you can't be.

"A-Alphaa!" your fiancé sputters, eyes wide and face pale as death."Y-your foot ... it's twisted very badly. Don't move, you're hurt, I'll get us help!" With that, he jumps up, and you're relieved to see that he is unharmed from the fall. However, your fiancé seems to have a misconception about you, you think, and with a reassuring smile, you say, "Stay with me, we need to find your family. I just need...", you feel your vampire powers healing your injuries, you feel the bones in your body knitting themselves back together. You feel a pull here and there, sometimes it stings, sometimes it throbs; but it's nowhere near as painful as having your bones broken, you think, "...just a moment," you say to your Omega, and you sit up, able to move your arms and legs again. You hear a loud crack, and you see your foot turn almost one hundred and eighty degrees. A brief pain follows, then you know your body is healed, and you stand up.

You look past palm trees in the direction where the Christmas sleigh has shot off. You feel the cold. You still hear the soft sounds of Christmas music playing in the distance, and you see that the snowfall has increased, leaving the first flakes on palm fronds and sandy ground.

You turn to your Omega, whose eyes wander critically up and down you.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asks you anxiously.

You go to him, and you give him a fleeting kiss on the lips. "My vampire healing is complete." Then you turn away from him, and you glance again into the small palm tree forest. You hear them ... the voices of the Christmas Elves, fearful and panicked, you hear their shouts and screams ... and you hear them calling one name in particular, over and over again.

_Nilo!_

"Your family needs help!" you say to him, before gesturing for him to climb onto your back and to hold onto you. As soon as your fiancé wraps his legs around your waist and his arms around your neck, you start running. You are so fast that the palm trees on the right and left lose their appearance and their colors blur. You dash out of the small palm tree forest, now standing on the beach of the island, which is on the opposite side of the hotel resort.

_"Nilo!"_

You immediately see why the Christmas Elves are scared. The Christmas sleigh hovers close above the dark sea, at a point where small bubbles appear. You set your fiancé down beside you.

"What's wrong?" your fiancé calls to his family. "What's wrong with Ni-"

Splash!

Just a moment ago you were standing next to your Omega, now you dive down into the black water, at exactly the spot where you saw air bubbles rising. You dive deeper and deeper, fast with strong breaststrokes. It's pitch black around you and even with your vampire eyes you see nothing, but you know how to change that: You use your vampire abilities, and you move your power through your body into your eyes. You feel your body grow warm, and a moment later you see something flare red in the blackness below you. Something is radiating warmth while it quickly sinks lower. With powerful arm and leg movements, you dive toward it and soon reach it: it's an unconscious body with pointed ears and closed eyes, you see. You reach for the Christmas Elf's body and pull the Elf to you. You hurry as you swim back to the surface, and finally you surface.

"Quick! Bring the sled to me," you call to the Christmas Elves, who look to you with shocked faces. You hear their fearful whimpers, their frightened gasps.

"I-Is he dead?" asks a Christmas Elf, staring at you and Nilo with wide round eyes and open mouths, as if you are ghosts who have emerged from the black depths of the sea.

You hear Nilo's heartbeat, but it's weak, and you hear his heart stop for a moment. You also hear water bubbling in his lungs. He doesn't have much time left, you think.

The Christmas sleigh is now hovering directly above you. You reach for it and you pull yourself and the unconscious Christmas Elf out of the water and onto the Christmas sleigh.

"Nilo!" you hear the Christmas Elves anxiously calling his name. "What can we do?" a Christmas Elf with disheveled red hair and ashen face asks you.

You bite your wrist, feeling a brief pain, and blood runs down your arm. You open Nilo's mouth, and you let drops of your blood fall between his lips.

"Does he have to swallow it for it to work?" asks the Christmas Elf, who rests Nilo's head on his lap. His brow is furrowed, his lips tremble, his fingers are tense.

"No," you reply, "my blood is already healing him."

As if to confirm your words, Nilo suddenly rolls over and spits out a gush of water. He coughs, gasps, groans, then he spits more water out.

"Nilo, oh dear ... y-you almost ... d-drowned," stutters the Christmas Elf who laid Nilo on his lap and is now rubbing his back soothingly.

"Nilo!" you hear the other Christmas Elves cry out his name in relief and happiness. "You're alive!"

Nilo slowly sits up, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and glances at his family.

You find that he looks dazed, exhausted and confused, but you know he will be fully recovered in a few hours, your vampire blood will make sure of it.

"I thought ...", Nilo begins in a low, weak voice, "that I was going to die ... and then I saw all your faces, I saw Santa Claus, the reindeer, all the beautiful things we had experienced together ..." Nilo hugs himself and rocks back and forth as if to reassure himself. He's not looking at anyone while he does it, but you can see that the Christmas Elf is still in shock. "And then ... then it felt like someone was with me ... and I'm not longer alone in the darkness."

"I saved you," you say to him, and you see Nilo raise his head and blink at you in confusion, "and gave you my blood. You'll feel normal again in two to three hours," you explain to him.

"Y-you?" is all he manages to get out.

You give him a small smile before you say, "You are my Omega's family, of course I save and heal his family!"

A murmur goes through the Christmas Elves that you ignore. You turn away from Nilo; the Christmas Elf is doing well, he needs nothing more than time to rest, you think.

Now as you let your eyes travel over the faces of the Christmas Elves, you are aware your smile has disappeared from your face, you know you are looking at them coldly: It is stilI snowing; thick, large snowflakes keep falling from the sky; you do feel the cold; and if your lungs were filled with air, it would freeze as you exhale it, just as you see little white clouds in front of the faces of the Christmas Elves. And then you still hear the jingle of bells playing a Christmas melody that sounds like _'O Christmas Tree'._

You take a step towards the Christmas Elves, who hurriedly move away from you, scrambling over the wooden benches in the Christmas sleigh. They seem to pick up on the displeasure you are feeling.

However, before you are able to say anything, you see a shadowy figure shoot through the air and in the next moment a tall man is standing in the back of the Christmas sleigh. "Are you out of your minds!" yells Raikon at the Christmas Elves. "You idiots! Humans have seen you!"

For a brief moment you wonder whether you should intervene and order Raikon to be silent. But you think the Alpha from your vampire clan shows the Christmas Elves the seriousness of the situation. So you let Raikon have his way.

"Stop making it snow! Turn off the Christmas music! And then...", Raikon points with his arm behind him away from the island, "go home! Do you even know how much trouble you're causing us? The humans took pictures of you! Others woke up from the music, they're right now outside taking pictures of the snow ... And we just barely stopped some of the humans from calling their family and friends to report what's happening here!"

Your expression darkens as you hear what Raikon is reporting to everyone. You know you will be able to take away the memory of what happened from the humans on the island and also delete the photos, but if humans share what happened with people who are not on the island, your hands will be tied.

You feel a bad premonition come over you, and you ask Raikon, "Did they already share the photos of the Christmas sleigh and the Christmans Elves on their social media?"

Raikon nods. "We can only hope that the pictures are of poor quality due to the darkness. If no one remembers what happened tonight, and no one remembers taking pictures, we can assume the photos will be seen as fake ... at best humans will think it's a PR campaign because it's almost Christmas. By Dracula, why is it still snowing!"

At last, you think, Raikon's angry outburst reaches the Christmas Elves. The snow stops falling and the Christmas melody fades away. And yet, you notice that some of the Christmas Elves are scowling at you and Raikon.

"Alphaa...!" you suddenly hear your Omega's voice call you.

"Raikon, bring my Omega to me," you say, not moving one inch from where you are.

Instantly, Raikon is gone, and you continue to look at the Christmas Elves with red glowing eyes.

"You will leave immediately and fly home," you say to them, and your voice is sharp, authoritative, you command them even though you hold no power over your fiancé's family. "But before you go... I want to know which of you has gotten the idea to visit my clan and my Omega on Palua island?" you say.

At that exact moment, Raikon appears with your fiancé and gently sets him down beside you. Your Omega makes himself very small as his family looks in his direction, pointing their fingers at him.


End file.
